The Letters of How Things Came to Be
by stingerette1975
Summary: Dean opens a box of letters that him and Roman kept over the years...but there is a reason he is reading them? What could it be? Ambreigns AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here is a little three or five shot that I hope ya'll will like! Let me know!**

Dean remembers it like it was yesterday. Sixth grade and a new kid showed up in his classroom. Dark, long black hair and dark brown eyes. His smile was bright that could light up a room and his warm personality was radiating off of him. But despite that, he looked uncomfortable and out of place. Kids were looking and whispering cause of how he was dressed. Dean didn't care, he wanted to get to know this boy and possibly be his friend. If it was only that easy. So he decided to take the chance.

He took out a piece of paper and started writing as the teacher was writing on the chalkboard.

 _Dear kid,_

 _I am not sure of your name yet as the teacher hasn't seen you walk in yet, but I can tell you need a friend to show you around school. Would you let me do that?_

 _Your possible friend,_

 _Dean_

He folded it up and carefully slid it to the dark haired kid behind him. The kid looked up and looked at him in confusion but hesitantly took the note and put it under his book. He nodded as he leaned back and the teacher turned around and finally seen the new kid.

A while later, Dean was walking to lunch when he noticed the kid sitting by himself. He stopped for a minute to look at him. The kid looked over and softly smiled before looking away to eat. Dean chuckled a bit but headed to the caferteria to get his lunch, leaving the kid alone.

A while later, Dean heads back to his next class and sees the kid already sitting at a desk just doodling. He goes to sit by him, which surprises the kid, but nevertheless, he opens his book to get ready. The next thing he knows, there is a small note that is being slided across to his hands. He looks up and sees the kid nod as he turns back to face the front. He then opens it up and reads the following….

 _Dear Dean,_

 _Thank you for taking the time to even acknowledge my existence. My name is Roman and just barely moved here a week ago. I would very much like for you to show me around if its not too much trouble._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Roman_

Dean smiles widely inside but kept his cool as he folded up the paper neatly and put it in his folder. He then looked over at Roman, who was then looking at him again, smiled and nodded as the class started.

"This was such a goofy but cheesy moment that started the friendship for the ages." Dean said as he chuckled sadly.

Dean came across an old box in his and Roman's closet that Roman had tucked behind a stack of old comic books. He didn't realize that Roman kept pretty much all of their letters from way back then. "Only Roman kept these sentimental letters, but I am kinda glad he did. I almost forgot these even existed, but man o man, these would bring back beautiful memories, huh Roman?" he sighs.

Dean then sits down next to their bed on the floor and looks through more letters and notes from over the years. He decided he was gonna just pull out any one of them and just start reading whatever he pulled out.

"Here goes nothing!" he says as he pulls the second or third one out to start a trip down memory lane….

 _Dear Dean,_

 _Today was kinda rough in gym class. Teacher made us do walk squats and jumping jacks because two of the damn students were 10 minutes late. I wanted to just scream and knock them out senseless. How was your day going so far? Sucks having no classes together in the mornings. Kinda missing that face of yours._

 _Roman_

Roman told Dean that since no classes were together for a bit, he suggested just dropping it in their locker slot. Made it easier to make sure they at least know how the other was doing. Was a great idea from there.

 _Roman,_

 _Classes right now are boring, especially biology. Who the hell wants to know how the frogs fucked and how the turtles lay their damn eggs? I want to know about the sexual organs and how to reach that orgasm if the occasion ever arises? I mean, come on, that would be worth me doing homework on, don't you think?_

 _Anyways, I hate not having a couple of classes with you either, but Becky and Charlotte makes it better until I see you again. Miss your face too dork._

 _Dean_

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Dean,_

 _Sorry I had to miss our boy time last night. Dad saw my history grade and went through the roof about how grades are important part of getting into college. So I am grounded until my grade goes up from a D to at least a B. I mean, I have no interest in learning about the the MidEvil times right now. But I guess if I want that B, I have to do the book report on it. Wish me luck buddy, gonna need it._

 _Roman_

 _Roman,_

 _No worries, I know how that goes. My parents were on my ass about math right now, so I am in the same boat as you are. I don't care to know what 5(x-2) + 5 equals to. It not like I am gonna use that anytime in the future…lol_

 _But yeah, I miss our guy time as well. Guess we gotta pull those grades up cause I don't know how much longer I can go without seeing you after school. Sucks man._

 _Dean_

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Dean,_

 _I saw that you were talking to Summer yesterday. You gonna ask her to the Christmas Ball in two weeks? I know she's been trying to date you for the last couple of years now, you finally giving in? I don't know if I am going or not. I know that Becky asked me as a friend, but I am not sure. She is too much like a sister to me._

 _Roman_

 _Roman,_

 _Summer did ask if I wanted to go with her to the dance, but dude, she is way to fucking clingy for my taste. Her and Lana want to double date, but I am not into being around the so called "Bulgarian Brute" or whatever the hell his name is now and days._

 _Go with Becky, I might see if I can ask either Charlotte or Sasha to go and then we can all hang out together, even if its not at the dance, we can always go to the skating rink or bowling instead. What do you think?_

 _Dean,_

 _That sounds better. Becky did say her and Charlotte are up to it. They are gonna ask Sasha and Seth if they wanted to join us. Skating in dresses and tux may not work out, so I and others say bowling would be better._

 _Can't wait until next Friday bro, gonna be a blast!_

 _Roman_

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _Dean,_

 _I fucking can't believe you did that shit man. That was wrong on so many levels. What the hell were you thinking trying to piss me off like that? Seriously? I thought you were better than that! What makes you think that cutting my hair while I am asleep was a good prank? You know how much my hair meant to me and my culture. That was fucking messed up man._

 _Roman_

 _Roman,_

 _I am so fucking sorry! Please don't hate me! I did it on a dare from AJ and Luke. They told me they would pay me $100 if I could cut your hair and make a wig out of it for them. I didn't realize just how much your culture means to you. I am so fucking sorry Roman! I will do anything to make things right! Please!_

 _Dean_

 _Dean,_

 _Just leave me the fuck alone for a while. For you to choose money over our friendship tells me you never liked or cared about me to begin with. I don't hate you, but I don't want to see you for a while. Take it as you will._

 _Hang around AJ and the Club if that's your choosing, just leave me alone._

 _Roman_

"I remember that too," Dean says as he gently wipes the tears from his face from that bad memories. "It took almost a year for you to even talk to me after your hair grew out again. And even that was not always good. But thankful that Becky and Charlotte were still around. They really taught me the true meaning of friendship with you. I knew that I needed to somehow make it up to you. And boy, did I ever!" He laughed as he remembered how it all went down.

 **A/N: let me know what you think so far!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the interest in this little fic of letters…glad ya'll are enjoying it!**

 _Roman,_

 _Please, I know you said to leave you alone for a while, but I can't. I care about you too much to lose you. I am so sorry for my lapse in judgement by agreeing with those idiots. Please let me make it up to you….please?_

 _Dean_

 _Roman,_

 _I know you get my letters, don't shut me out, please…..I miss you so much. It's been a week now. Please?_

 _Dean_

"I can't believe you actually kept these letters…" he sniffed as he continues to pull them out. These were numbered so this is how he knew which order they were in, unlike the others they written. "I almost lost you for good. After you grew your hair back out again, I had hope that things were gonna start back on the right track. But I was wrong…." He whispered as he wiped the following tears from his face. He then took another one out and started reading the next one.

 _Roman,_

 _I think that after three months of no letters, maybe I have really lost you as a friend and confidant. I really believe deep down you truly hate me now. I really don't blame you, but it still hurts to be cut out. Becky and Charlotte keeps me up to date on how you are doing, although, they tell me to let you just have time to yourself. I really hope that you forgive me one day as I am trying to forgive myself for foolishly picking money over friendship with you. Trust me, they remind me everyday what an idiot I am for letting AJ and his gang trick me into cutting your beautiful hair. Now, I guess I am just gonna have to cut my loss and leave you alone for good._

 _I am sorry Roman for ever hurting you like that. I hope that when you see me, you at least nod or some shit so I know you don't completely hate me. But if not, I understand. I actually just made a couple of new friends, their names are Baron Corbin and Apollo Crews. Both pretty decent guys that just moved here a few weeks ago. Baron and Apollo are adopted brothers but nevertheless, they won't ever take your place. I know I am irreplaceable in your eyes, but never in mine. Take care…_

 _Dean_

 _Dean,_

 _I don't hate you, nor are you replaceable but I hope you enjoy your new friends. Take care_

 _Roman_

"I didn't bother you after that either for a long time. Yeah, Baron and Apollo are pretty cool dudes, but you were the only one that I truly loved and admired for so long. I didn't think that our friendship would ever end like that. I was even jealous of your friendships with both Seth and Finn. It seemed like they fit in your world real quick. But no matter what, I was happy that you had other friends, even if it wasn't with me." He said softly as he grabbed a few more letters, got up and walked over to the window bench and sat down. The scenery was of the water, beach to be exact. With the sun shining brightly up high. He sighs and then opens another letter, this one he wasn't expecting as it wasn't to him, but from Becky.

"Hmm…what the hell?" he said as he opened it.

 _Roman,_

 _You told me to keep an eye on Dean, which I have. He is absolutely miserable without you. I know what he did was wrong, but its been months and our school year is almost over with. Do you really want to end your junior year without your best friend? Yes, he has Baron and Apollo, as you have Seth and Finn, but you two are driving me and Charlotte nuts! Pull up your bulls balls and talk to him! Prom is about two weeks away and neither of you have dates. Just ask him for crikey sakes!_

 _Dude, I love you like a big bro, but ya'll are pathetic as hell. He made a mistake, but he shouldn't have to pay for it for the rest of his life. I think he learned his lesson, so, just be the bigger man and talk to him? For me? For Charlotte? For our sanity?_

 _Otherwise, I am gonna kick your arse and balls if you don't!_

 _Love ya!_

 _Becky,_

 _Okay, okay, okay….chill sis! I am sorry that I put you two through this for the last few months. I am just as stubborn and hardheaded as he is, but I don't know what to do. I miss him so much that it hurts at times. I feel that Baron and Apollo have pretty much took my place, not that I blame them either. Me having Seth and Finn didn't help either, but my heart was always missing a spot in Dean. I know he is sorry and miserable, I just….ugh….hate being the better man at times. But you are right, I don't want to end our junior year on a sour note. I really do need to man up as you will and just talk to him._

 _As for prom, I don't know…he seems pretty siked about it with his boys. I don't want to mess that up. So maybe I'll just see him at prom night and go from there. That way, its in a public place and you can kick my arse as you say if things go wrong. Thanks Beck, for you and Charlotte being there for the both of us. It couldn't have been easy to be in the middle, and for that I apologize._

 _Love you too babe,_

 _Roman_

"So that is why it was so easy to make up with him that night," he chuckles as he folds up the letters and puts it down to his leg. "And here I thought I actually got him to do this alone, but it was the girls all along. They really were in our corner all this time, who knew?" he said as he opened another letter, this time from Roman, the first after many months….

 _Dean,_

 _I know this is last minute, but I hope to see you at the prom tomorrow night. I know we need to talk, so I am hoping you will be available sometime when you get there? It's important…_

 _Roman_

 _Roman,_

 _Wow….after so many months. This is definitely a surprise to hear from you! Umm…I think that can be arranged. See you tomorrow night!_

 _Dean_

"I'll never forget that night either. Even though you made the first move to talk to me, it was me that ended up making it up to you. And to this day, it's my favorite memory of us in high school."

Flashback

 _After seeing Roman with his buddies showing up, Dean watched as he was greeted by a lot of their classmates. Becky and Charlotte both showed up just before Roman and them did and made their way over to where Dean and his buddies were hanging out._

" _Hey Dean! You got a minute you can spare with us gals?" Becky asked as they approached the boys._

" _Uh..sure…." he said hesitantly, "Hey guys?" he said as he turned around to face both Corbin and Apollo, "Becky needs me for a moment, I'll be back, okay?"_

" _Sure, go ahead, Apollo and I are gonna go look for Alicia and Sasha and see if they want to dance."_

" _Great, I'll see you in a bit!" Dean said as he high fives both of the boys before heading off in different directions._

" _Okay, what's up gals?" he asked as he looked around to make sure no one could hear._

 _Charlotte spoke up first as Becky watched over at Roman and the guys. "Okay, we need you to make a speech for prom king when Roman's name is mentioned. Can you do that?"_

" _How do you even know he won?"_

" _I have my ways to find out, but just trust me on this, okay?"_

 _Dean nods as they both took his hands and lead him over to where the stage was to announce the prom king and queen. He stood there nervously as he watched Roman and the others line up to take their spot._

" _And the winner of the crown of prom king is…Roman Reigns! Scream it ouuuuuuuuuuuuut mannnnnnnnnnn!" Principle Jericho said as Roman took his rightful spot on the stage._

" _And the winner of the crown of prom queen is….Alexa Bliss! Again, Scream it ouuuuuuuuuuuuuut maaaaaaaaaaan!"_

 _The crowd goes crazy as they take their first dance together as king and queen. This was the perfect time for Dean to make his speech, so with the nudging of both Becky and Charlotte, he made his way up to the stage and up to the mic…._

"Daddy!" the little girl screamed as she ran into the room, jolting Dean out of the memory.

"Hey jelly bean, what are you doing?" Dean asked as he picks up his little girl and sets him on his lap. She smiled that toothless smile that made his heart melt. "Where is Sarah?"

"She went to the potty so I came in here to see you! Did you miss me?" she asked as she took her hands and put them on his face.

"You bet I did jelly bean. I am sorry I haven't been home much, just Daddy's been kinda busy lately." He said as he brought the girl to his chest and hugged her.

"What are you doing that is keeping you busy?" she asked.

"Been trying to get things ready so that we can move in a couple of weeks."

"Oh, okay….I love you daddy".

"I love you too babygirl…now go find Miss Sarah and keep the noise down a bit, okay?"

"Okay.."

"And when I get done here, I'll take you out for pizza, okay?"

"Yay!" she said as leaned in and kissed his cheek before being let down and out the door, leaving Dean with his thoughts.

"Now, about that memory…." He said quietly as he looks out the window to watch the sun slowly starting to set….

 **A/N: Annnnnnnnnnd we leave it here for a bit…lol . I know ya'll are wondering where is Roman in all this, just be patient, I don't want to spoil the surprise…**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: thanks so much for your reviews! They are good to read! Also, check out Lost and Found that I am currently writing! Let me know what you think!**

" _Ummm…." Dean said as he cleared his throat when he stepped up to the mic. "Can…can I have you attention please?" Both Roman and Alexa stopped as well as everyone else as Dean continued on._

" _Umm…there is a few things I like to say to Roman if that is okay…" he said softly as he looks over at a confused Roman. Alexa released him and left Roman standing there as Dean nervously scratched his collarbone._

" _I am up here because I pretty much ruined the best friendship I ever had because of a stupid mistake I made." The crowd murmured to each other as Roman continued to stand there, befuddled at what Dean is doing._

 _Dean looks over at Becky and Charlotte, who both gives him the nod and the thumbs up to keep going. Dean nods and turns back to see Roman again._

" _Umm….Roman?" he said softly as he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before opening them up and looking straight at Roman, who is still confused at the moment._

" _I stand before you a broken teenager who hurt the one person who meant the world to me. I am so sorry that I listened to other people regarding a bad prank that left me without you for most of our junior year. Me cutting your hair was the worse thing I could have ever done." There were gasps and chatter among the students as they realized who did the deed to Roman._

" _I have to live with that for the rest of my life. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I do hope that you find it in your heart to forgive me one day. I know I can't make up for what I did, I can only hope that I can move past it and know that the lesson is to never pick money over friendship." By this time, Roman was trying to keep from tearing up as both Seth and Finn come up and stood beside him to offer support for their friend. Roman was grateful for that as well at the moment._

" _Roman, I am sorry for ever hurting you. I have known you since we were kids. I have loved you as a brother, a friend, as a confindant and so on. While I am thankful for Baron and Apollo's friendship, as they have helped me through some hard time, and am thankful for Becky and Charlotte, cause God knows they deserve a medal for dealing with me all this time, I miss you Roman. I miss you so much that it hurts my heart. It hurts knowing that I may have lost you for good in my life…." Dean starts to break down as both Baron and Apollo runs to Dean to keep him from breaking down. They both whisper that it was okay and that they were here if he needed them. He smiles as he wipes the tears that were falling down his cheeks with the back of his hand. He whispers back that he was okay and thanks them for being there._

 _Meanwhile, Roman, whose own tears were falling down looks down to the floor as both Seth and Finn lean in to offer comfort of their own._

" _Roman?" Dean voices breaks as Roman looks up with his own red brimmed eyes. "I just wanted to say that I am sorry and that….I love you…."_

 _Roman's eyes got big at Dean's confession. The crowd stood in silence as they watch the scene before them unfold before their eyes._

" _I have loved you since our freshman year. I have loved you since me, you and the girls went to Derek's weekend party when we both drank everyone out of the water. I just never done anything or say anything because I didn't want to ruin what we had, which I did anyways by listening to a few goons who thought it was funny to ruin someone's reputation. I will understand if you don't feel the same or want anything to do with me, but I just wanted you to know where I stand with you. I love you Roman, even if you hate me from here on out, I will still love you."_

 _Dean then put the mic back on the stand and looked down as Baron and Apollo hugged him._

 _Then…..the sound of clapping and screaming has Dean looking back up. He sees Roman walking up the stairs to the stage to being in front of him. Both Baron and Apollo nods to Roman as they stepped back behind Dean, who was looking up in confusion._

 _Roman then puts his hands on Dean's face and pulls him in. He places a soft kiss on Dean's and the place goes even crazier with screams, clapping, yelling and cheering. Dean, shocked at the moment, returns the kiss with a bit more passion._

 _Breaking away for a moment, Roman places his forehead on Dean's and looks at him in the eyes._

" _I love you too Dean…."_

 _End of Flashback_

He will never forget that moment where he got his first kiss from Roman on prom night. He thought he had lost him for good, but realized that he didn't after doing what he did. He will always treasure that moment forever.

"Sometimes I feel like Roman is too good to be true. Like he is an angel that was sent for me only." He says as he sighs to himself.

He pulls out another letter from the box that he brought with him as he sat back down again at the window. He chuckles as he opens it and starts reading it.

 _Dean,_

 _Ugh, first week of our senior year and I am already hating my math teacher, Mr. Hunter. Man thinks he is the damn king of calculus. Man is tripping if he thinks he can out do Seth or me in that department. He already had to school him on a couple of questions already. He is wanting to already give us detention for embarrassing him in front of the class. Gonna be a long year._

 _How's your first week going. Sorry we haven't gotten together this week, mom and dad been keeping me busy with this football shit. But I did ask if you could come over tonight or tomorrow night…can you? I miss you baby. Sucks we don't have classes together this year._

 _Love you,_

 _Roman_

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _Roman,_

 _Hey baby! Miss you so much. Feels like I haven't seen you in forever, even though it's only been a week. I am going crazy without you right now. Baron has English Advance and Chemistry II with me and both Seth and Apollo has art and World Economics history with me and then Finn and the girls has lunch with me, so I am not entirely alone, but damn, it sucks without seeing you except after school and in the mornings. Ugh….hopefully next semester we have a few classes together._

 _HAHA… I have Mr. Hunter. He is definitely a grouchy douchebag. He was saying how a hes better than any student in math and dares anyone to prove him differently. I guess you did cause he rambled how a kid corrected him and that he didn't appreciate being stood up like that. I quite enjoyed it actually. Keep it up babe._

 _I would love to see you tonight and tomorrow night. I miss your cuddles and kisses baby. I'll be there!_

 _Love you always,_

 _Dean_

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _Dean,_

 _Man o man, I just saw Baron get caught with Sasha in the janitor closet! Hope them two are okay! We gotta find us a new place so we don't caught! How about I see you in the old art class on the third floor? I need to see you baby!_

 _Love you baby boy,_

 _Roman_

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _Roman,_

 _Lol….yeah, Becky told me about it at lunch. She heard that Sasha got detention for two weeks and Baron got expelled for two days. Yikes! Yeah, that will work, but when will we see each other? We don't have any classes together?_

 _Love you too my big man,_

 _Dean_

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _Dean,_

 _Well, we do have history and English on the same floor during four period, just before you go to lunch and I go to the office attendance. Will that work? I am missing you badly baby._

 _Lol…I heard about Baron and Sasha, but doubt that is gonna keep them from being together. They fuck like rabbits every chance they get. Knowing them, they will find another closet to fuck in soon enough. Lol_

 _Love and miss you,_

 _Roman_

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _Roman,_

 _Yeah, they will. They can't keep their hands off each other. Lol_

 _I hope that is us one day. A part of me wants you badly. Like, wanting to touch you more, ya know? I dream about sucking you off and you fingering me. But I know you have to be celibate for a while. Just hard._

 _But I still love your kisses and hugs though. They make my day._

 _Love you baby,_

 _Dean_

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _Dean,_

 _Get your fucking ass in that room. NOW_

 _Roman_

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Dean laughs at the last letter, or note. He remembers going to their special place and fuck if it wasn't the best day he had. Both skipped their classes that period when Roman grabbed him and pulled him into the room. He pulled down Dean's pants and briefs and sucked him right off, making Dean moan loudly while in shock. He remembers that was the first time that Roman fingered him while sucking him off to orgasm. After that, Dean ended up sucking Roman while he fucked his face and making him climax hard. It was their first sexual oral experience together and there was no going back. After that first time, they made it a point to show each other a new experience like that everyday. It was a new sensation they didn't let die down.

Their next letters to each other would have made anybody blush red. They were so dirty after that that even he still blushed red just re reading these.

 _Dean,_

 _I want to fuck you so bad right now, but I love you sucking me off with that pretty mouth. It was like your mouth was made for my dick and my dick only. I could fuck your face for hours and never get tired of it. Fuck I am getting hard just writing this. I don't think Mr. Jackson would like seeing him sitting here with a fucking boner, but I can't help it. I fucking want you right now._

 _Love you,_

 _Roman_

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _Roman,_

 _Fucking hell! I am trying not to blush reading your letter! I fucking want you just as badly Roman. You fingering me so good while sucking my nipple gets me everytime. Who knew how sensitive they were until you? I love sucking you off baby. Your dick fits my mouth so well. I love when you face fuck me. I love getting you off so hard that you black out for a bit. I love hearing you scream my name when you cum in my mouth. I love how you pull my hair back and bite my neck. I love the kinky ass shit we do._

 _Can you tie me spread eagle face down on the old chemistry table in our special place again? I love how you crawl between my legs spread like that and eat my ass out with that tongueof yours. I love feeing your dick slide between my ass cheek as you lay on top of me thrusting like that. I love you taking your tongue and licking me down my spine as you straddle me like that. Fuuuuuuck…I am gonna cum just writing this shit!_

 _Hurry my baby….I don't think I can hang out much longer._

 _Your sexy boy,_

 _Dean_

 _ **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _Dean,_

 _I am heading there now, you have no idea how badly I almost came just reading your letter. You want the Roman Empire dick? Fuck you got it….I will slide my dick like you want it baby. See you in a few!_

 _Patiently waiting,_

 _Roman_

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Dean knew him and Roman had a very healthy sex life during that year. It was a wonder they never got caught. Little did Dean know at the time, that Roman was changing their skipped classes from absence to there. It was their own little cover up that was never discovered. He was glad too, but the times they had in that room was priceless.

"Fuck Roman, we had such a great time that year. You taught me so much about myself. I just hope I taught you a thing or two." He chuckles as he puts those letters away. He was happy that Roman kept those. He didn't realize just how many letters Roman kept all this time. They must have written close to 200 or more and Roman kept every one of them.

He then reaches for another letter from Roman to him.

And the next letter he found is when it all came down. The letter he didn't want to ever read again.

 **A/N: Getting close to the end, about two more and then we are done. Hope you are enjoying the ride so far! Let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey ya'll…sorry for the long update….I just got done working two weeks straight so I didn't have the time to write….so here is the next chapter. I will try to get "Lost and Found" done this week as well. But hope this chapter will tie you over. But for warning, it will be a tissue grabber so hold on!**

Dean takes a deep breath again and opens the one letter that brought their world crumbling down around them. Through the tears that were forming, Dean starts to read again….

 _My Dearest Dean,_

 _This is probably the hardest letter that I think I have ever had to write. I know we are in the stage of texts and emails. But we have been doing letters for so long that I didn't want to give up this tradition. But never the less, I hope you are sitting down in a place by yourself while reading this._

 _I have some bad news that I got today and I don't know how to tell you in person. So I figure that writing you will help me without seeing you breakdown. It's the only way I can tell you without any interruptions. But, remember how I was complaining of a headache for the past two weeks and just thought it was a mingraine?_

 _Well, it got so bad two days ago that I didn't sleep much. So, after you went to work that morning, I went to the hospital to get some tests done and to figure out what was going on. I didn't want to worry you or tell you because I knew you would have called off work just to go with me and I needed to do this alone, without any distractions. So, please, don't be mad for not telling you at the time. But I needed to find answers to why my head was hurting so badly. So they ran a lot of tests and even did both a CAT scan of my whole body and a brain scan. Trust me, I have never been so scared in my life of this, and at the time, I did wish you were with me to help me be okay, but I knew that I needed to do this for me, for you and for our little girl._

 _They told me it would take a couple of days to get the full reading on everything. After all the tests were done and being in the hospital for at least 4 hours, they gave me some strong meds and sent me home under the pretense that I tell no one until the test results were in._

 _And two days later, they came in. Was not the news I wanted to hear either._

 _I have brain cancer. Stage 3 with a 40% chance of survival. Stage 3…can you believe that? I have never smoked, drank once in a blue moon, ate mostly healthy foods and exercised damn near everyday. And yet, I GOT CANCER!_

 _I wanted to scream, yell, throw things, punch something, I mean, I never felt so alone and so defeated in my entire life. Me, who always did what I was suppose to do, has cancer, and of the brain of all places. They told me that I should start chemo right away and that it would be 2-3 times a week until I went into remission, if I ever do. I don't know what to do Dean, I am so scared of everything now. I am scared of losing my life, scared of losing you, scared of losing our bundle of joy who may never grow up to see me alive. I am so scared Dean. I can't die. I am not ready to die. I have to much to still do in this world. My paintings and drawings are finally getting noticed after years of hard work. You, you are a well established mechanic with your own company that has reached new heights._

 _And there is Sally Marie Ambrose Reigns. When you got pregnant with her, I was shocked but I was over the moon. We had just gotten married a year before and didn't know have everything going yet. We both were surprised that you even could get pregnant with all the sex we had from high school to then….lol….but we both took on the challenges of you being pregnant with our child. And when she was born, that was the happiest day of our lives, (second being married, but you get the picture!), she looked just like you too. She had my dark hair and skin, but blue eyes and dimples. When they placed her in my arms, I knew I was holding the most precious thing in the world and promised her that I would always be there and protect her._

 _Now, how the fuck can I do that when I have brain cancer Dean? I feel like a total failure because I wanted to make sure that I was there for everything she did._

 _I know this sounds weak, but I am so afraid I am not gonna be here. So, I took the doctors advice and decided that chemo would be the best thing to do. So, I start on Monday. Monday, Wednesday, and Friday will be the days I have chemo. That way, I can still try to do my job and be there for you and Sally. As long as I have your faith and love and hers, I know I can beat this. You two are my strength that I will need to beat this._

 _I love you Dean, you are my heart and soul. Please don't give up on me when I am not at my best. I will be sick on some days and my temper may be bad at times, but please don't give up on me. I need you._

 _Please don't be mad for not telling you in person. I just couldn't look at you in the face and see you completely break down on me. I thought it would be better that you did that alone so that if you needed to destroy something, you could without scaring me or Sally._

 _Just remember, I love you so much. You are my rock._

 _Your love always,_

 _Roman_

Dean will never forget that day either. He read that letter and than completely went on a damaging spree. He destroyed their room and their garage. Broke every piece of glass he has, punched so many holes in the walls, and even took the bat to their corvette and smashed it to pieces. He didn't care at the moment. He was losing the love of his life and he didn't know how to deal with that. He knew he has their daughter to think about, but at that moment, he couldn't think of anything to help him heal. He was thankful that Sarah has Sally that night at her house so that she couldn't see her daddy this way.

After sleeping there all night, he woke up, saw what he did, rubbed his face and got up. He knew he needed to be there for Roman, especially for Sally.

He hired a cleaning crew to clean the garage and bedroom. He called the junkyard for the corvette. He didn't care at the moment. He needed Roman.

 _My love Roman,_

 _I am hurt that you didn't think to tell me in person, but I also know why you did it this way. You knew just how I would take the news and yes, I did destroy things. Even our corvette that we worked so hard to buy. But I didn't care. You are more important than a car. I had Sally stay over at Sarah because I didn't want her to be afraid of me and to see why I did what I did. That little girl needs both her daddies. And by damn, we are gonna give her both daddies._

 _We will do whatever we need to do to beat this thing. You deserve to be happy and healthy. You deserve your family. You deserve the world damn it and I want to make sure you get it._

 _So, we will be in this together. We will beat this together. We will do whatever we need to do. We got a lot of money saved away, so we get the best treatment there is. I want to be there for you on Monday while Sally is at pre k. Please. I don't want you to be alone or feel alone. I want to be there to hold your hair back when you have to puke. I want to cuddle next to you when you feel cold. I want to feed you if you are hungry and too tired to sit up. I want to be there for everything little thing you need done. You are not doing this alone. I refused to let you do this alone._

 _Roman, you are my world. I love you so much that it hurts. Remember our vows:_

' _My love for you will be there in sickness and in health. We are as one. You hurt, I hurt. But as long as we have each other, we will beat anything that comes our way. Watch out world'_

 _And I meant every word of it too. We will beat this together. Don't ever feel like a failure. You are the rock that holds this family together. I love you. Sally loves you. We want you healed and home._

 _You got this babe. As you once said, no one OWNS you. Don't let cancer own your body. Beat it babe. Beat it to death to where its afraid to come back. And I will be by your side the whole way._

 _Remember that baby. You are strong and resilent. Don't let this bring you down. Face it head on and kill this once and for all. I have all the faith in you that you need._

 _Ou te alofa ia te oe_

 _My love to you always,_

 _Dean_

He will never forget that first day of treatment. It was the hardest thing to watch the love of your life be so sick from chemo, but he knew he needed to start in order to beat this. Stage 3 survivor rate isn't very high and so he wants him to prove them wrong and beat this.

"Daddy!" Sally yelled as Dean quickly folded up the letters and wiped his eyes and nose on his shirt sleeve. He really didn't want Sally to see him like this, but at the same time, he didn't want her to think he didn't have emotions either.

"Yeah jelly bean?"

Sally came into the room and went where Dean was sitting. He picker her up and sat her on his lap and he kissed her forehead softly.

"Why do say daddy?" she asked as she gently wiped his eyes.

"Just thinking about your daddy Roman." He replied as he sadly smiled.

"I know, I miss him so much. When are we gonna see daddy Roman?"

"We are leaving to see him in about 10 minutes. How does that sound? "

She smiles her toothy smile. How she looked so much like Roman. He couldn't help but be a bit sad, but grateful that she is here with him. He be so lost without her right now.

"I would like that. Can we get flowers for him?" she pleaded.

Dean chuckles a bit, "Yeah, we will get him some flowers at the floral shop down the street, okay? I know he loves tulips and dandelions."

"YAY! I'll get my piggy bank so we can get those for him!" she says as she wiggles down from his lap and runs out of the room. Dean laughs sadly. He then looks out of the window. How he misses him so much. He misses him at home, and with them moving, he isn't sure when home will be home again. But for now, he has to do what he needs to do.

He gets up, puts the letters in the box before closing it. He kisses the box before setting it back down on the bed and heads out.

He wants to make sure that Sally has her flowers for her loving father. Roman was her world next to him. Roman always made sure she had everything she ever needed. Dean was the displinary one and roman was the linent one. But both spoiled her rotten.

 **A/N: One more chapter left before this is finish! I hope you liked this little story. And I hope I've kept ya'll guessing throughout this story so far. Let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you so much for the love you all showed on the last chapter I posted. I know I caused ya'll some tears, but here is more depending on if its good or bad. This is the final chapter so I hope you all enjoyed this little story. I may have another in mind, but we will see!**

 _Dearest Dean,_

 _I am not sure how much longer I have left. It's been three months and I feel like a damn freight truck has struck me hard. My head hurts so bad and I am sick all the time. I am too the point of giving up. You and Sally deserve better than watching me suffer each and every day. I knew my chances of surviving was low. I feel like I'm dying little by little. Please don't be mad if I don't make it. Promise me that you will find a new love when I am gone. Please._

 _I love you with all my heart and soul Dean. Please remember that. And please tell Sally that her papi will always ALWAYS love her and watch over her._

 _Don't be mad, please. I am just tired of fighting with everything I have in me. I am not sure how much more I can take._

 _Your true love til the end,_

 _Roman_

 _My lover Roman,_

 _Do NOT even think about it Roman. Dammit! We have come so far and you are doing so good baby. Please don't give up. I know three months seems so long, but trust me baby, we are gonna make it. Sally keeps praying that her papi will get better. She knows you are sick and can't leave the hospital until you are better. So, please, I know this is a lot to ask, but you NOT give up Roman. We can beat this. I know you are tired as hell baby, but you still have me and Sally, don't give up. I will do everything in my power to help you beat this, but you will not lose! I refuse to believe you are giving up, this isn't you. So please, keep fighting with everything you have._

 _My love for you will never die, and no, I will not find another love, you are it for me. So don't be thinking like that._

 _I am not mad at you, I just don't want to lose you. So please, hang in there babe…for me and Sally…and most of all, for you._

 _Love you to the moon and back,_

 _Dean_

Those were the last letters they wrote to each other before things took for the worse. He slipped into a coma about two days later. And Dean was just beside himself. I knew he was asking a lot of Roman to keep fighting, but deep down, he knew if anyone could beat this brain cancer, he could. He knew he was being selfish, but he didn't want to let him go. So, he told the doctors to do all they can to save him. For both him and their little girl.

The doctors told him that it was basically touch and go right now. That it was really up to Roman whether he wanted to beat this or not. So they told him to expect the worse, but that to also not give up either. They were gonna be facing a lot of challenges, but none that couldn't possibly be beat. So they told him exactly what he can do to make Roman want to beat this. Dean agreed and knew what he had to do.

So, for the next month, Dean would come to the hospital and talk to Roman every day. He was always told that even in a coma, the patient can still hear people talking around them. They just can't respond like they want to. So, on the advice of the doctors, he talked to Roman about anything and everything. Even reading him some of the letters that they wrote over the years. He also talked about how Sally was doing and how she wished and prayed that her papi would get better and come home. She told Dean to tell Roman that she is gonna throw the biggest party for him when he gets better. Tears slowly fell down as he listened to her go on about how she was gonna do the decorations for him.

Dean even brought Sally a few times to talk to him so that he knew she was there waiting for him. He let her talk about her day and how big the park had gotten and what Miss Sarah was doing. She loves to tell him all kinds of stories, so he wanted to make sure it was as normal as possible. But he knew that she knew that he was really sick and could possibly not make it, he didn't want to lie to her, so he told her the truth…that this cancer can kill but there have been people that has beaten it as well. So that gave her a bit of hope.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hey jelly bean, are you ready to see papi?" Dean asked as he pulled into the parking lot. He wasn't sure how they were gonna do this. Dean and Roman bought a new house about two months before he was diagnosed but chose to wait until everything was okay. Now, here he is with Sally, getting ready to move into that house within the next week.

"Yes! I miss him daddy, I want to see him!" she said as he unbuckled her seat belt but didn't move until Dean was ready.

"Okay, let's go and see papi!" he said as he got out and then picked Sally up and headed to see Roman.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"You want him home don't you?"

Sally nods sadly as she lays her head on his shoulder. He then hugged her tightly as tears slid down his face. This has been a tough road for all of them. But mostly on Dean, since he had to keep a strong front for her. It 's wasn't easy as there were times he broke down and cried in his and Roman's bed at night. Asking God why he wanted to take away the biggest love of his life. He would cry so hard that he would end up falling asleep on Roman's pillow.

Often times Sally would come in and lay next to Dean. She was just as hurt as he was and she would tell Dean that she wishes bad people got this cancer and not her dad. She would often ask why good things happened to bad people and why bad things happened to good people. Dean didn't know how to answer that other than that sometimes it was a test to see if people changed after that. It was a hard pill to swallow because he would wonder that himself. Roman was the kindest, most gentlest bear around, but when he got mad, it was like a wild lion attacking a wild bear over fresh meat that they both killed. He was fierce and protective. Now, its Dean's turn and it was much harder than he ever thought. He needed Roman, he wanted Roman, and by God, he wasn't gonna let him go without a fight.

"Okay jelly bean, let's go see papi, shall we?" he said as he put her down and held her hand. "You are such a big girl and I am proud of you, okay?"

"Love you daddy.." she softly said as both her and Dean walked to go where they needed to go.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

20 minutes later, they got to where Roman was.

"PAPI!" Sally screamed as she took off running.

There, in his head completely shaven with two scars down each side of his face, sitting in his wheelchair, was Roman, who, as tired as he has been for the past six months now, smiles that million dollar watt smile as Sally ran to him and carefully got up and hugged him.

"Hey baby girl…." He said as he held her so tightly as tears started falling down his face. "I've missed my favorite girl!"

"I've missed you papi!" she cried as she held the death grip on him. And that didn't bother him either. He missed her touches and her hugs.

As he hugged her, he looked up at those blue eyes that was filled to the brim with unshed tears and hold out his other hand to grab his. Dean took his hand and intertwined their fingers together for the first time since he went into the hospital. "Hey baby…." he swallowed hard as he squeezed their hands together.

Dean, with those tears finally falling, smiles as he bends down to where Roman and Sally was and leaned into Roman and planted a long a waited kiss on him. How he missed this, how he waited until this day to come.

He releases the kiss and places his forehead on Roman's…."Hey handsome…"

Roman releases Sally, "baby girl, will you go with this nurse and get me some chips and water for me? Can you do that while I talk to your daddy for a moment?"

"Yes papi!" she said as she gets off of Roman and takes the nurse's hand and headed down the hall to get what Roman requested.

Once the coast was clear, he pulls Dean in and plants the most passionate kiss he had as both started crying. "I missed you do much Dean, you don't have any idea how much I missed you!" he mumbled as Dean carefully wraps his arms around Roman's and leans into the kiss. "I fought for you and Sally, just like you told me too. I didn't give up…I didn't give up….I am finally in remission and hope to stay that way for the rest of my life."

"I know you didn't baby, I knew you could beat this. I know how hard it was on you. That coma you were in helped you heal the way you needed too. I am so fucking happy you are still with us. I can't believe I still have you baby…you are a true fighter in every since of the word."

"It's all because you never gave up on me when I wanted to. When I couldn't go any further, you kept pushing me to keep fighting when I didn't want to. I owe you so much baby, and I am gonna make sure I repay you for the rest of our lives."

"You don't owe me nothing but your love, that's it. That's what husbands do, they support and love in sickness and in health. I took those vows seriously. I wasn't gonna go anywhere. I knew you were gonna win this fight, and you did. I am so so proud of you!"

Roman breaks down and sobs as Dean holds him closer. He truly didn't think he was gonna win this battle, but he did with the love and devotion of Dean, the one man who never let him down in this whole thing. He is forever grateful.

"The only thing I ask, is to grow your hair back….." he jokes as Roman nudges him.

"I know, I look hideous without my hair…these scars…" he says as he closes his eyes to fight back the tears again.

"These scars are your battle scars that you beat, you look handsome with or without your hair," he leans up and kisses those scars on each side of his head. "It shows that you beat one of the hardest cancer out there. Shows that you didn't let it beat you, that you beat cancer with everything you had. Be proud of your scars, shows you come out on top and that you will stay on top."

Roman opens his eyes and sees the love shining in Dean's eyes as Dean pulls him in and hugs him tightly. "You are my hero Roman, remember that. You will ALWAYS be my hero…"

Roman smiles as he hears Sally…"Papi, I brought you some sour cream and onion chips and room temperature water!"

Roman leans over and places a kiss on Sally's head. "Thank you babygirl!"

"Are we ready to go home?"

Roman takes both hands on the wheelchair as Dean stands up and takes Sally's hand. Roman then pushes himself up and with the help of Dean's arms, he starts to walk for the first time since he went into the hospital, making Dean cry more. Roman gently wipes his tears as he leans in and kisses Dean's cheek….

"Let's go home to the new house, I am ready to live again….."

Sally takes Roman's other hand and with the help of the nurses behind him, decending down the hallway and out of the hospital for what they hope is the last time.

 **There you have it! Hope the wait was worth it and that those tissue boxes got some good use! I will be updating Lost and Found soon, I am sorry that its taken so long, I wanted to get this done first! Hope ya'll enjoyed this story! Let me know what you think!**


End file.
